1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telephone security systems, and more particularly to a line isolating system for use in a multi-station customer facility.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many installations, one telephone line often services a plurality of remotely distributed extension telephones. Where telephone use is heavy, more than one telephone line may service the installation, all lines being distributed to each extension telephone or station where they can be easily reached. Thus each telephone can be selectively tied to any one line and therefore discussions occurring on one station can be overheard at other stations. In this manner, sensitive or private communications are easily discovered and for that reason security devices which selectively exclude other stations are often desired. Most prior art devices directed at this purpose required connections in front of the instrument or station, or into the line, and if any one station was to be secured, a security device was required for each line servicing that station.
Furthermore, most of the prior art devices, by virtue of their connections to the individual telephone lines do not allow convenient disconnecting and if privacy or security is to be traded off in favor of a conference connection, a cumbersome removal procesure is required.
In addition, most such prior art devices require an external power source.